vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazie (BAA)
Summary Queen Limeira's devoted escort and bodyguard, Zazie, known in Japan as Xazi (ザジ, Zaji?), has served her since she was a toddler. She was a survivor of Colonel Payne's school and as a result is a highly trained and skilled soldier especially in the use of firearms. She discovers Alita and Ping as stowaways on the Mars Kingdom Parliament's spacecraft and nearly self-destructs to kill Alita. Later on however, she assists Alita in the combat chamber on Leviathan I by capturing the flags scattered throughout the chamber to atone for their failure to save Giraud's platoon on time. She fights and defeats Hogan, a member of the Space Karate team, and helps Alita in her fight against the leader, Toji. In volume 11 she joins the Space Angels in the arena, though she appears to be suffering from some sort of unspecified degenerative condition that she believes is going to kill her shortly. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; 9-C to 8-B Name: Zazie, Xazi Origin: Battle Angel Alita Gender: Female Age: Mid-late 20s in appearance, likely older Classification: Cyborg, Army Officer of Mars Kingdom Parliament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Firearms & Explosives Master, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter Attack Potency: Varies; Street level to City Block level depending on the weapon Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class, higher with her weapons. Durability: Small Building level, higher with titanium jacket (Withstood multiple grenade fire) Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: Super ceramic knife, ZANBER KZ90 CM, MK21 MSG, Plastic explosive rounds, land mines, 20 caliber cermet shells with apfsds (Armor piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot) core, berserk cells bullets, berserk neutralizing bullets, Grenades, grenades launcher, ECM grenades, Monofilament net, Thermate incendiary grenades, smoke grenade, 10mm automatic rifle, shotgun, pistol, revolver, Magnum bullets, hovering smart-fuse missiles, demolition cable, osmium rounds in a titanium nitride jacket, etc. (more details below, see "Notable Equipment") Intelligence: Genius tactician and strategist, expert at using all kinds of weapons and military ammunition, and in warfare, skilled in Space Karate, and also owns a variety of other martial arts Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'ZANBER KZ90 CM:' Machine gun capable of firing a variety of types of bullets, as well as ammunition for the shotgun and explosive grenades. **'Berserk Cells Bullets:' These bullets contain cells and infect them berserk enemy hit. Berserk cells nanomachines is absorbing all the surrounding material for their own reproduction and growth. Infected cells berserk opponent turns into a dangerous and insane monster. **'Berserk Neutralizing Bullets:' Destroy enemy bullets infected cells berserk when hit. Combination of the two bullets to kill Zazie allows extremely durable and large enemy. **'Soaring Smart-Ignition Missiles:' Missiles that Zazie shoots hinged trajectory in contact produce extremely powerful explosion. Are able to penetrate deep into the earth. **'MK21 MSG:' Multi-stemmed weapon uses caseless ammunition and capable of releasing more than ten thousand bullets per second. *'Large-Caliber Five-Shot Revolver:' A gun capable of firing both conventional bullets from magnum and bullets of osmium having great penetrative ability. *'10mm Automatic Rifle:' 10mm Automatic Rifle, apart from the usual rounds can use armor-piercing bullets. *'Shotgun:' Shotgun shooting shells with plastic explosives. *'Knife made of special ceramics:' A knife able to withstand the temperature of the plasma. *'Assault Rifle:' Assault rifle capable of firing metal-ceramic cartridges 20 caliber with BPSO kernel. *'Exo-hand:' Two additional mechanical arms. *'Network of Monofilament:' Monofilament device when activated produces a network in which confused the enemy. *'Thermate Incendiary Grenades:' A grenade in the explosion that produces a flame temperature of over 2000 degrees. *'Explosive Cord:' A long tube filled with plastic explosives. *'Proof Shield:' Very durable shield capable of protecting against explosions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier